Mise en Abyme
by TinaRedShoes
Summary: Hinata wants to study peacefully. Tenten just wants a faithful boyfriend. Ino is lonely. And Sakura is expecting too much of a certain someone.
1. Hinata

1. Mise en Abyme: Hinata

'Mise en abyme? Sounds like some sort of posh French restaurant.'

Slowly, my gaze went from the sea-blue coloured nails to Ino's sea-blue coloured eyes, which were scanning mine expectantly.

Several heads were turned in our direction. Ino didn't seem to notice we were in a library, nor did she seem to grasp the concept of a library. I swallowed nervously. 'You really should try to whisper Ino-chan. We are in a library after all.' I felt stupid for saying this to her, but really, she should know better! The eyes of the glaring students felt as if they were burning a hole in the nape of my neck.

Ino rolled her eyes and continued reading in one of my textbooks. 'Locus Terribilis? Sounds like killer cocktail if you ask me.'

I sighed. Locus terribilis had nothing to do with any cocktail or alcoholic beverages. I really loved my blonde, bubbly friend, but at the same time I had been reading the same line for the tenth time, for she kept interrupting with terminology from my textbooks. I started to feel a little bit frustrated. I came to the library with the sole purpose to finish reading an extremely tricky text about the meaning of literature in a phenomenological way. And because of Ino's incessant chatting, I didn't even get what "phenomenological" meant.

'D-don't you have any classes to attend?' I quietly asked, silently hoping she wouldn't take it in a bad way. She usually got irked when someone observed her skipping-habits.

I startled as she slammed my book shut. I smelled a whiff of her freshly painted nails. And again, several heads went up, but Ino gave them The Look so they quickly resolved their attention back to their books. Rather than giving me the evil eye, she smiled sweetly.

'I figured it would be a good idea to skip Philosophy of the Western Law today, professor Orochimaru gives me the heebie-jeebies, and accompany you to the library. I also have an essay due for tomorrow so I could do my research right here, right now!' she grinned and leaned over to pinch my cheek. She then proceeded to take out some stuff from her little bag. I never got how Ino could fit so many things in such a little bag.

I smiled back and read the beginning of my text for the eleventh time. It seemed that Ino had calmed down and she was clicking and typing away on her little, silver laptop. Occasionally, she would scrunch her nose and ferociously attack the backspace-button.

I had almost finished a whole page (finally understanding what the writer meant by "phenomenological"), when Ino suddenly jumped up and started waving at someone behind me. I turned in my seat and saw Sakura's pink head appear.

'Hi,' she said, slightly out of breath. In contrast to Ino's tiny bag, Sakura was carrying an enormous backpack, filled with books and course notes and possibly anatomical figurines. I cringed as she dropped the gigantic thing on the table with a muffled bang.

She began chatting animatedly with Ino as she rummaged in her backpack, pulling out several books and notes.

I spied for the librarian, who was notoriously known for her outbursts of frustration if you talked or breathed too loud. I spotted her on the second floor, scolding a clearly uninterested student with a lot of sign language and furious expressions.

I tuned in on the conversation Ino and Sakura were having. '…I ran all the way from my campus, just had a dissection of the human eye.' She said, beaming with joy. I weakly smiled. Sakura always got very spirited when discussing her classes and Ino always gleefully joined her. 'Did it have a nice colour?' 'Nah, it actually looked a bit foggy.'

There was something fishy going on. Ino, although a notorious skipper, normally studied in our dorm and Sakura preferred to study in the library on her campus. Claiming she could not miss all the medical books they had there. Furthermore, Sakura's campus was situated on the other side of the city.

And here they were, in the central library that belonged to the literature students.

'So how are things going, Hinata?' Sakura asked, finally sitting down next to Ino, who grabbed one of Sakura's books and opened them on a random page.

'Aww, juck! Dissection of the bowel? Really, in full colour?' Sakura gave me a look, I shrugged.

'I'm okay.' I whispered.

'Oh.' Sakura said, clearly disappointed with my dull answer. I noticed Ino listening; she had stopped turning pages, focusing on a diagram of the daily bowel movements.

'So nothing special happened? Currently?' she urged and I frowned, having no idea what she was referring to.

'No?'

'No?' Ino had shut the book and was also staring intently at me.

'No!'

'Mmh.' Sakura had a disappointed look on her face as she shared a meaningful look with Ino. Ino just grinned at me and resumed attacking her keyboard.

Just as I began to think I could actually finish the phenomenological text today, the doors of the library screeched open. I never understood the meaning of silence in a library when you had a door that clearly needed some good oiling.

Ino and Sakura's heads shot up and I could see from the widening of their eyes, someone special had just come in.

Intrigued by their reactions I shot a glance behind me. Naruto Uzumaki had just come in and already managed to stir the library with the peeping sounds of his sneakers. In his wake was Sasuke Uchiha, closing the heavy door behind him.

I turned back to my reading. Because of Sakura, I had exactly two minutes before Naruto would notice her and start to flirt with her. Something Sakura would pretend to despise, but secretly she enjoyed as much as Ino enjoyed skipping classes.

So I tried to read as many lines as I could understand and waited for Naruto to come over at our table.

But he didn't.

Instead, I saw him and Sasuke Uchiha taking place at the table behind Ino and Sakura.

Speaking of those two, they were shooting me these meaningful looks I couldn't quite grasp. They both knew I was over Naruto the second he had confessed he didn't read. At all. Surely, I'm not as shallow as to lose my crush on him, solely on the fact that he didn't like to read, but it certainly played a big part in letting him go.

So why the meaningful looks? They didn't know, did they?

I ignored their stares and returned to my text, for the thirteenth time. I advanced well enough to sporadically glance up at the two friends, who were taking out books from their bags. At least Sasuke Uchiha was. Naruto was just staring at the ceiling, twirling a blond lock hair between his fingers absentmindedly, while tapping with his pencil on the table. It got him several angry looks from Sasuke Uchiha, until Sasuke Uchiha reached over and yanked the pencil from Naruto's hand. 'What the hell, man?' he mouthed at Sasuke Uchiha. But the latter just continued writing, Naruto's pencil sticking out from the breast pocket of his black shirt.

In the meantime, Sakura and Ino were also pretending to study. Sakura was dozing of above her text about the human digestive system and the little blue cell-phone screen was obviously reflected in Ino's glasses. (Which were, she swore, only an accessory to look smarter.)

Finishing the last line of the text, I, again, glanced up to the table Naruto was sitting at. Or better put, on which he was taking a nap behind on his sketchbook. I also cast a quick look at Sasuke Uchiha and his eyes coincidently met mine.

Feeling caught, I looked straight down again, acting as if my pencil rolled of the table and ducking to fetch it.

I heard the screeching of a chair and saw Sasuke Uchiha's black shoes walking in the direction of our table. I sat up and saw he was pulling out the chair next to me. He took his time getting seated and finally his dark eyes entirely focused on me.

I blushed. Of course I blushed. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't normally give his attention to a subject of the female species. He slammed the book he was holding on the table, waking Sakura from her doze and Ino from her texting.

'We got the same book.' He said slowly, making sure I didn't look away from his stare.

Ino was mimicking a fish on the dry and Sakura, being used to the company of the prince of darkness, dozed off again.

I couldn't come up with a response and Sasuke Uchiha sighed, opened his book and pushed it towards me. The text I had been reading almost slipped off the table, but I slammed my hand on it. I shyly scanned the pages of his book. The text was familiar but clouded with drawings of a mini-Sasuke Uchiha carrying a duck on his head instead of his normal spiky hair. These were probably done by Naruto (an art major) and I had to admit that they really did resemble Sasuke Uchiha pretty well and they were definitely cute.

I raised my brow questionably at Sasuke Uchiha. 'I need to copy yours.' He said.

I shot a wary glance at Sakura and Ino, only to see that Ino was distracted by a group of guys who were standing at the counter and tilting her head a little bit to the left, she smiled dreamily. Sakura was still asleep.

'O-OK.' I said as I pushed his book back to him, with my own copy beneath it.

A minuscule grin appeared on Sasuke Uchiha's lips as he unbuttoned a button from his black shirt. I blushed.

'I'll return it tomorrow.' And he rose from the chair, making sure my nose almost brushed his shirt and walked back to Naruto, who immediately fired silent questions at his friend.

A couple of minutes later, Ino got up and announced she was heading to our dorm. 'I'll be making dinner tonight, so ya'll better not eat!' she said in some, really bad, southern accent.

Without my book and with the text finished, I had nothing to do in the library anymore. So I began packing up and said my goodbyes to Sakura, who was actually studying now.

As I stepped outside the library, I felt as if a giant weight fell of my shoulders. Just the sheer stress of sitting in that library with those two, trying to make them talk with lowered voices and then, Sasuke Uchiha coming up and invading my personal space and time. It had been knackering. Even the icy-cold wind that blew in my face felt lovely.

I checked my watch: half past six. Ino said dinner would be ready around 7, so plenty of time to go home by foot. I had a bike, but I preferred walking. The chances to cause accidents were remarkably slimmer without me riding the bike.

The bicycle storage was so poorly lit that I had to shine by with my cell-phone. I finally found the thing when, suddenly, I felt a presence looming behind me. I had heard the campus stories about ghosts hunting the old buildings and the library happened to be the oldest building around. I took a deep breath and comforted myself that there was nothing a ghost could do to me, at least not physically, because they were dead. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up as I fastened my lock round my saddle.

I wanted to take the bike out of the irons when two arms reached out, hugging me in the process, and pulling the bike out. I screamed and began hitting my assailant.

'Ah.. stupid…stop.' I recognized the voice of my assailant.

'Sa-Sasuke?' I stammered, out of breath as I stopped hitting him with my backpack.

'Yes.'

I pointed my phone at him. In the dim light Sasuke, completely clothed in black, probably the reason I didn't immediately saw him, was rubbing his elbow.

'I'm sorry,' I said walking towards him. 'I panicked. A little. Sorry.'

He scoffed and did that typical thing he always did: he slanted his head and stared at me. I blushed as he patted me on the head. 'It's okay.'

'Going home alone?' he motioned at the bike in my hands.

We were both standing in front of the library. It was already dark outside and the lights of the library gave the little park in a sinister glow. Everything was clothed in a thick layer of snow.

I hesitated. 'N-yes?' I knew he didn't like it when I went home all by myself.

I could smell the soap he always used after swimming. He must have trained until he arrived with Naruto at the library. He said nothing.

'It's only a couple of minutes.' I quietly said.

'Sakura?'

'I think she and Naruto will go out after this.'

'Ino.'

'Already home, didn't you saw her leaving?' Didn't you notice the quietness she left behind?

'I'm walking you.'

'B-but…I can take care of myself!' I almost slipped on some ice, I had to clutch my brakes so I wouldn't fall down and make a fool of myself.

I tried to protest when he took the bike from my hands and started walking towards the gate. I pouted, but followed him, using is footprints in the snow as a lead.

He looked at me over his shoulder. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he carelessly blew them away, his breath forming small clouds. 'Walk next to me.'

'B-but.'

'Next. To. Me.' He halted his steps and I caught up with him.

'What was that all about?' I asked, carefully avoiding the slippery tiles.

'What?'

'You, asking me for my book in the library. You never do that.' I watched him for a reaction and he grinned.

'Your reaction was amusing. I was bored.'

'You surprised me.'

'Mh.'

We crossed the small square, with the ridiculous statue of some important men. It looked as if they were staring at us. But they certainly weren't the only ones.

Girls. There were a lot of girls watching us, almost spying on us. Especially stealing glances at Sasuke, who was walking beside me as if he was made of stone. Expressionless, not giving the girls even a flint of his attention.

I felt a little bit annoyed with them. Maybe a little jealous. With their short skirts and high heels. I even felt conscious about my legs when I wore jeans and the heels… I couldn't fathom how they managed to wear them when the ground was littered with snow. I buried my cold nose in my scarf, assuring myself they would probably regret wearing those, lying in the hospital with broken legs and fractured wrists.

'Cold?' he asked.

'No.' I answered before he could perform some gentlemen-like manners on me. He reached for my hand, taking it in a firm grasp. I could see a couple of girls turning away from us. I couldn't help but smile.

I recognized the lighted windows of my dorm, looming ahead. If I wasn't mistaken Ino's window was one of them and she had a good view of the street we were crossing now.

'W-we should stop.' I said eyeing the building. Sasuke followed my gaze and stopped. Stretching out my arms, I wanted to take my bike from him. But he had already pulled it out of my reach. So I stood there, like some idiot, arms awkwardly stretched out. People passing by would think I was practically begging the boy in front of me for some physical contact.

I always felt really small when Sasuke stood right in front of me, with all his loftiness and seriousness. But something else gave me a strange energy boost that I could feel in every fibre of my being. My heart was pounding loudly, as if I had run a couple of laps.

In a cliché-like manner, I gasped as Sasuke raised his hand and plucked at my beanie to put it straight and after a couple of seconds he pulled it off. My tiny ponytail had to go too. When he kissed me, his fingers were firmly locked in my loose hair and my hands found their way up to the edges of his jacket. The fingers of his other hand caressing my cold right-cheek.

He pulled away and I took a deep breath. Both his hand were covering my cheeks like warm pillows. My cheeks were blushing furiously and I felt like I was drowning in my own embarrassment.

'Sure I can't go with you?' Sasuke asked. My hands moved from the collar of his jacket to his pockets and I pulled out my beanie from them. With a movement which I thought was elegant, I jerked the beanie over my ears, my bangs completely covering my eyes.

Sasuke, without laughing: brushed the hairs out of my eyes. He doesn't get the kind of humour were you laugh at people's faults or stupid mistakes, except when they are Naruto's. When it's Naruto, by all means, he will laugh.

But instead of answering his question, I mainly tried to avert his stare and focused on the trees behind him.

'I'll take it as a no.' He said. Not smiling. I really liked his smile. There was something refreshing in the way his nose would crunch at the bridge and the little creaks that would appear around his eyes. It could make me melt like a heroine does in a romantic novel when she sees her beau, dripping wet from the dive he just took in his pond. Or something like that.

'No, it's a maybe if I get my book back tomorrow.' I said cheekily.

The smile I wanted to see appeared.

Sasuke handed me the elastic and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. 'I just got a text-message from Naruto.' I didn't ask how he knew it was Naruto nor how he felt it. He took his cell from his jeans pocket and quickly scanned the message. 'He went drinking with Sakura, stupid.' I could almost see how he typed the latter.

I watched him as I tied my hair together again. The tiny point of his nose was red from the cold and in his concentration a lost lock of hair flew in front of his eyes. My fingers tingled to touch him, to wipe that lock from his eyes. Suppressing the urge, I walked to my bike and unlocked it.

'Hinata.'

I turned and my bike fell almost out of my hands, when Sasuke kissed me again. Maybe a little rougher than the last one. His right hand grabbing my arm and his other hand resting at the back of my neck.

'I…have to go.' He released his grip on my arm, squeezing my hand.

'I know...' He said in the same, doubtful way. I had the nagging feeling that it wasn't all he wanted to say.

'S-sorry.'

'Mmh,' he kissed my forehead and picked up my bike. 'I'll wait until you get inside.'

I felt my cheeks heat up once again and pushed my bike forwards.

'Hinata.' Again I turned. Sasuke was being unusually… I couldn't put my finger on it…jumpy today? 'I think…I mean that I love…' I felt my face turn crimson red. Was he going to tell me… 'I like it when your hair is like this…free.' Sounds were coming back and the only thing I could think was: Free?

'E-excuse me?'

He stepped forward and pulled the elastic from my hair. Faster than I could say "free", he threw it on the street. I stared at him, open-mouthed. 'O-OK?'

'I love you.'

'O-OK? I-I mean w-what?' He said it so quickly, it could have been a sigh or a car that drove by for all I know.

'And I will give you your book back tomorrow.'

'M-me too… I-I mean OK?' Confusion could not quite cover what I felt and I was seriously concerned about not finding my way back to my dorm. Which way did I have to go? Suddenly everything seemed to be illuminated by a different, bright light. What was happening to me? Why did he have such an effect on me?

'OK.' Sasuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'I'll see you at Russian Lit tomorrow.'

'Uhuh.' I answered, still confused or whatever the state that I was in could be called. Bliss? Happiness? Love? Nausea?

'Your dorm is straight ahead.' He added with a little nod of his head towards my dorm.

'Yeah, straight head left…I mean right?'

Sasuke chuckled. I love when he chuckles. I love him. 'I'll wait until you get inside.' He repeated.

Reluctantly, I turned around and started to push my bike. I couldn't forget his words. What did they mean? Yes, I know what "I love you" means, but what does it mean to him? "I appreciate you being my girlfriend and stuff" or "Let's get married, now". I shook my head. He probably meant something in between.

Should I tell Sakura and Ino? Or better, did I have the nerve to tell them? How was I going to tell my little sister, overprotective cousin and my I-expect-you-to-be-perfect-in-every-way father.

Feeling numb, I stalled my bike and climbed the stairs. My hand already touching the doorknob, but I turned for one last look. He was still standing there, patiently.

I waved, he waved back.

Smiling broadly, I pushed the door open.

* * *

Ever read Yamamori Mika's Sugars? (If no, you should. The art is gorgeous and the stories are really cute. If Yamamori Mika sounds familiar, it's because she also wrote Hirunaka no Ryuusei.) I read it during the exams and it inspired me to write this. Not story wise, but I really liked the concept of different people connected with each other in one way or another. So this isn't a one-shot and will (probably) contain more chapters. Also, it will not only be centered around Hinata and Sasuke, expect reading about other couples too!

Love

Tina


	2. Spark

2. Mise en Abyme: Hinata

I don't really remember what made me like Sasuke Uchiha as much as I do now. I will not deny his good looks or clever mind, but at first, he didn't appeal to me at all. Other girls would almost swoon themselves sick when he passed by, unintentionally giving them a casual look. The girls all took it as some sign that they, all of them, were meant for him. In one way or another. I have heard them drawing out plans for their new family, fiercely supporting polygamy. And I also must add that they are the extreme(crazy)ones. Those who were less extreme in their passion for Sasuke Uchiha, would only pass him innocent and flirty glances, hoping he would look their way.

I always assumed that, in a blossoming relationship between a man and a woman, the so-called spark would appear. But it didn't, the first time I actually met/talked to Sasuke Uchiha, was because he lent me his library card.

I had forgotten mine in my dorm and was frantically searching my pockets and bag. I knew there were people waiting behind me, which only added more stress to my already stressful situation. Out of nowhere, a card appeared and flashed in front of the scanner, the electric fence opening smoothly.

I turned around and smiled gratefully at my savior, only to be frowned upon by Sasuke Uchiha. So I bowed politely, thanked him and quickly walked in the direction of my favorite studying spot.

There you have it: no sparks flying wildly or roses appearing out of nowhere in the background, like in those good old shoujo-manga. Just a plain meeting. A meeting were I had spoken first and he simply showed what a charming person he could be, by making me feel stupid and miserable. Luckily for me, being in the library was one of my favorite things to do, even if it was for studying. Simply the smell of those old books and all the knowledge that that smell contained, made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Not as warm and fuzzy Sasuke Uchiha makes me feel sometimes. The first time I felt something that I can describe as a "spark" was not long after the library incident and coincidently it also occurred in the library.

I have this special spot in the library, the place where I always sit to study or just to read. In the farthest corner, between the French 19th century novels and the postmodern German plays, there's a sort of little cozy corner, with a table and few chairs, looking out over the backyard. The thing which made it special was the fact that there was almost nobody there, ever. Our university doesn't have a lot of Francophiles and Germanophiles, so it's quiet and peaceful and perfect. But the best feature is the giant glass-in-lead window. It doesn't depict a clear image and mainly consists of shards of vibrant coloured glass, but once the sun shines through it, it becomes one of the most beautiful things I have ever witnessed.

You must try and imagine the distress I felt overwhelming me when I saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting there. At my table. On my chair.

First, I could only mimic a fish, stupidly opening and closing my mouth, trying to find the right words, possible curse words, to say. Then, my breath grew heavy, nearly on the brink of a panic-attack. (Though it could also be ascribed to the fact that I had ran on the stairs.) It caught Sasuke Uchiha's attention and he asked me, for the very first time, the one question he always would pose when he found I didn't seem in my normal happy, clumsy state: 'You okay?' he asked looking up from the giant book he was reading.

Placing my hands on my hips to catch my breath, I shook 'yes' and he returned to his book.

I calmed down, facing a possible dilemma. To leave my cozy, invaded, corner and search for another spot. Or not to leave and boldly ask him if I could take the seat opposite from him.

My reluctance to leave my perfect place caused me to go up to him and ask/beg if I could sit with him. At least he didn't ignore me and simply shrugged. I took it, readily, as I yes. Soundlessly, I took out my things and went to work.

I got immersed in my text about mediaeval English literature, I barely noticed Sasuke Uchiha getting up with his book. His footsteps were silent and I saw he got up when he sat down again, accidently tipping his waterbottle over and causing it to roll my way. The, fortunately, closed bottle, startled me and I gave a yelp of surprise. It wasn't as loud as I expected, although it did echo a little. Evidently I was loud enough for Sasuke Uchiha to hear, so when I blushingly handed him his bottle, he grinned.

The spark. That moment I absolutely felt what is described as 'the spark'. I immediately admired the way his dark eyes lit up and how the right corner of his mouth lifted, making me wish to see what his full smile would look like. I wanted resume writing, when he suddenly, in a careless manner, tucked a loose strand of his dark hair behind his ear. Careless, but at the same time fascinating me to no end. The setting sun illuminated the glass-in-lead window, reflecting all the different colours on his hair. Probably sensing my stare, he looked up, this time his eyes caught the sunlight, revealing they weren't as dark as I expected them to be. His eyes actually seemed to be of some bluish colour and they were pretty, thickly rimmed with dark eyelashes.

I blushed again, feeling ashamed and not paying any attention to my notes anymore.

After a while he silently collected his stuff and left the library. Initially I had this sense of relief, not having to think any more about what I was doing or how I looked, but gradually it grew in to a feeling of anticipation. I felt eager to see his smile and eyes again, something I thought was embarrassing. Having these sentiments for a boy I didn't even like, a boy I wasn't even acquainted with, a boy to which I only had apologized to and uttered several monosyllabic syllables to.

The following day, waiting for the professor to come out, I couldn't help but to scan the aula for Sasuke Uchiha's dark hair and sitting on the fourth to last row, I did have a decent view of the room. I certainly saw a lot of dark haired men, but no one had the same distinct hair features as Sasuke Uchiha. I gave up and, resting my head on my hands, stared my way into dreamland, involving books, chocolate and Ino's homemade cinnamon ice-cream. Finally the chattering and sleepy laughing died down, when the professor entered the aula. Most of the students present, hurriedly searched for their pencils and paper, others, just arriving, took a quick glance towards the prof and silently scanned the aula for a seat.

The professor patiently waited for everyone to be seated and finally motioned to someone entering at the back to close the door behind him or her. As in some reflex, I glanced at the person who had to shut the door and, in the same reflex, fixed my gaze on the professor again as I saw it was Sasuke Uchiha who closed the door.

Scribbling down the date and title of the course, I could feel how Sasuke Uchiha placed himself right next to me.

My feelings of wanting to see him had ebbed away during the several hours that had passed and I felt uncomfortable and invaded by his presence. The staring of the girls who were sitting several rows lower, did not make me feel any better whatsoever. On the contrary, it only added to the suspense.

The professor started his class, by explaining some main terminology about the subject matter, but instead of taking notes, I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on what he was saying. I was too busy with noticing Sasuke Uchiha sitting beside me. Observing he probably had taken a shower because of the soapy scent and some sort of deodorant. Observing he used the same fabric softner as I. Observing he wrote down everything the professor said, quickly and neatly. Remembering I had to do the same.

'Can I borrow a pen?' were the first words he spoke to me after the "you okay". I think. Probably.

To which I, nervously, handed him one of my lavender-coloured pens. I saw how one corner of his mouth twitched, but he accepted it nevertheless. I think that happened the following week, around the time I noticed him showing up everywhere, out of the blue. Out of the blue. I really like this expression; it always makes me wonder why blue and not orange or lavender. Anyway. It appeared to me, he had developed a habit to place himself in my proximity. This could be right next to me or behind or in front of me. Plainly put: he was EVERYWHERE.

His next step had been casual talking. I almost fell from my chair when he suddenly asked me for my opinion on "The Cloak" by Gogol and if I pitied Akaky Akakievich Bashmanchkin. Of course, he didn't use as many words as I did just now (he even shortened the name to Akaky), but it surely took me by surprise. And I shyly answered his questions, which were always centered on what we were studying in class, almost getting animate when he criticized Elizabeth Bennet on her suddenly loving Darcy.

'It's weird how she suddenly changes her opinion on him.' He said, leaning his head on his hand, twirling his pencil in the other.

I watched the pencil twirl. 'H-he did save her little sister from…' I paused and searched for the right word.

'Whoredom?' he didn't even blink at my horrified expression.

'N-No! He saved Lydia from a possible bad reputation, a reputation which would not only affect herself but mainly her family.'

Sasuke slightly smiled. 'He also saved himself from a scandalous marriage. As much as he is in love with Elizabeth Bennet, he wouldn't have married her if her sister hadn't been found.'

'But that's why he went to look for her himself.'

'Yes, but he likewise had unfinished business with Wickham.'

'B-But…'

I will spare you the rest, although it continues for some time.

It came gradually to me that Sasuke Uchiha thought more of me than of any other girl. He would call me by my name. He would walk to class with me, sometimes would even walk me to my dorm (claiming he didn't live that far from me). He always sat next to me in class. He regularly took me out on "dates". "Dates" for we were not exactly dating or seeing each other in a romantic way, but I don't know what else to call it.

'They are having a sale in the public library. Wanna go?'

'I'm going to get coffee, coming?'

'There is this exhibition about mediaeval Russian literature, I have free tickets.'

'Do you like Bach?'

'Can I kiss you?'

Sitting outside, the sun had already set and a freezing breeze was running through my hair. I shivered and felt the hairs on my arms stand up under the several layers of clothing which I had put on to keep warm. Hanabi, who had a sixth sense in detecting dates and important (possible romantic) events, had practically forced me to wear make-up. Moreover, she had made me sit still for an hour to do my make-up and hair herself. Lastly, she lent me her most loved necklace (the one the inherited from mother), swearing it would bring me luck. I tried to tell her I didn't need any luck, that I was just going to a concert of old music (I couldn't tell her it was baroque music or I had to explain everything that fit the label of "baroque".) with a friend, because I presumed my relationship with Sasuke Uchiha was one of friendship. I had told Sakura and Ino that it was friendship when they had practically interrogated me on my connection with him. They both had been "admirers" when they were younger and I assumed he still occupied a special place in their hearts. However I wasn't really sure if friendship with a guy also meant that every time you saw him or spoke to him, your mood would be lifted and you instantly felt better, brighter and more beautiful than when he was not around.

'Friendship. Right.' Hanabi said in a doubtful tone, when I explained to her that I didn't need the necklace for it would be obscured by my scarf anyway.

Coincidently, those were the exact same words that went through my mind when Sasuke asked if he could kiss me. Do friends ask each this? Is it normal to kiss a friend? What happens after the kiss? Do you go on with the friendship or does it become more? What if the kiss ruins everything? What if it's a bad kiss? Will it ruin the friendship? I didn't want to ruin this friendship or whatever this was. I liked the conversations we had and his questions. They made me feel special, as if my opinion also mattered and was not swept away by other, more important voices. I too liked the things we did together: I liked his company, his presence. I missed him when he wasn't around and didn't want him to go when he was leaving.

And I didn't want to say no and see disappointment in his eyes, or worse see him angry.

And I didn't want to say yes, because I was scared. It would be my very first (real) kiss. I had no clue whatsoever. Completely clueless.

Sasuke had inched closer, leaning forward, his forehead nearly touching my fringe. His fingertips touching mine. As soon as I could feel his warm breath caressing my cheek, I got up, barely missing his chin with my fisted hands. Flustered, I thanked him for the nice evening and ran.

I ran all the way home, not even bothering to wait for a response. I just ran. I had to, it all became too confusing and too much to handle. In the following days and weeks, I would make an effort to avoid him until he had enough. Thinking about not seeing him anymore, let alone actually not seeing him anymore, was almost agonizing. On numerous occasions I ached to see him and had to resist calling or texting him.

I cried, a lot, leaving Sakura and Ino baffled when I burst out into tears at random times and places.

School was unbearable and Sasuke Uchiha proved to be unavoidable. I would cross his path constantly, forcing me to perform a variety of vanishing tricks. At last, he relied on a different tactic: he sent Naruto to ask Sakura if she could ask me what was going on. Obviously, the plan backfired, given that Naruto's interest mainly went to Sakura and Sakura never got to ask me anything.

Finally, in the first week of February, after a month of avoiding him, it all came to an end.

Freshly showered, I was letting my hair dry and planned to do nothing but read that day. I didn't even bother to put some proper clothes on and walked around in my pajama-pants and oversized sweater. A loud knocking on my door surprised me. Thinking it was something urgent, I hastily opened the door. He didn't even give me the chance to express my astonishment of seeing him standing there, at my door. Out of the blue. He roughly grabbed my face with both hands and fiercely pressed his lips on mine.

It was a kiss. A really hot kiss.

The surprise of him being here, in my dorm and his kiss, made me feel lightheaded and dizzy and I had to grab the sides of his black hoodie to not lose my balance.

He took it as some sort of signal to release my face, wrap his arms around me and tightly press me against his body. I remembered the last time he tried to kiss me and I "casually" ran away. I had left him there, rejected and even more, I had ignored him and avoided him for weeks. And now, I realized I had made a big, gigantic mistake. Naturally, something is going to change if sentiments do likewise. The most important thing I learned was that I couldn't imagine myself without him. And also that kissing wasn't that bad or difficult.

He broke the kiss and I wanted, breathing for air, to ask him what and why, but he shushed me by placing hot kisses beneath my ear, down to my neck, my cheeks.

And I just stood there, gaping like a fish, allowing myself to be overwhelmed by the boy I couldn't figure out. My hands fumbled at the hem of his hoodie, slipping underneath, my cold hands touching the warm skin of his stomach. I was surprised, thinking he would be wearing a t-shirt or something. It was freezing outside.

He grunted in approval as he pushed me back in to my room, closing the door behind him.

'Mmhke.'

'Mh?'

'You're wibrating.'

'Huh?'

'You're phone is vibrating.'

'Shit. Practice. Forgot.'

'You should go. I-I don't want your coach to be m-mad at you.'

'Mh. I'll come back after… If that's okay.'

'Okay.'

One last kiss.

'Later.'

'Bye.'

* * *

This is a prequel to the previous chapter, I thought it would be fun to write about how they met. If it's a bit messy, sorry, but I wrote this in one go and I just couldn't stop!

I'll try to update Moments that make a life next ^^

I hope you'll like it!

Love

Tina

(PS: Thank you so much for the reviews! They are a surprisingly good at motivating me to write ;p)


End file.
